Snowy Night
by Manu259
Summary: In the Fuji Inn Takeru and Mari get a chance to talk. Based on chapter 2 from volume 8, possible spoilers. TakeruxMari.
1. Takeru

**Snowy night**

 **Hi to anyone who is reading this, this is a fic I made based on chapter 2 of the volume 8 from the light novels.**

 **Before anything else, OBVIOUSLY SPOILERS AHEAD, so if you haven't read till volume 8 maybe you shouldn't read this, if you do then you were warned about the spoilers so you can't complain to me haha.**

 **Also I recently finished the 10** **th** **volume so please don't give me any spoilers in the comments, and if you do please give a warning first, thank you.**

 **Two more things, English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I could (and probably will) make.**

 **Lastly the Disclaimer:**

 **AntiMagic Academy "The 35** **th** **Test Platoon"/Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shotai does not belong to me, all credit goes to the author, this is just something I felt like doing.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

After getting his energy back Takeru left the hot spring about twenty minutes before their hour was up, the reason was that when the others saw Lapis they 'insisted' in helping her to wash herself and he had a feeling he would get another beating if he didn't leave, so he got out put on the bathrobe the inn prepared and started to walk around.

"-Sigh- I wonder if the fact I'm already used to the beatings it's a bad sign?" Takeru talked to himself while walking through the Fuji Inn, although he had his doubts before, and still does, the place itself wasn't too bad, at the very least they could get their energy back.

Even so Takeru couldn't shake his impatience, even now he felt like putting his clothes grab Lapis and rush to save Kiseki.

"That won't help". Takeru shook his head to try and forget that idea, he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could beat all of Inquisition by himself, even with the help of the platoon; they were only five people, six if he counted Kanaria.

Resting with his arms against a wooden rail he looked at the moon through the snow that fell.

"The best thing to do is get to the dissident's base" He said to himself again trying to stop thinking about going now.

"Takeru". After hearing a voice calling him, he moved his head to meet gazes with Mari, like him she was wearing a bath robe but hers was blue while his was black.

"Yo, Mari" He greeted her with a smile. "Didn't you leave a bit soon?"

"I could say the same about you". Mari retorted.

"H-haha, I felt like that was enough for me" Takeru made a nervous laugh to avoid talking about how he got a feeling he should leave.

"I see". Mari said and stood next to Takeru also resting against the rail. "You have something on your mind?" Mari asked bluntly.

"Why do you think that?" Takeru answered normally.

"It's a feeling I have". She said while shrugging.

Takeru smiled looking again at the moon.

"I was thinking of putting my clothes on, grab Lapis and go rescue Kiseki". Takeru said honestly but before Mari could reply. "Don't worry even I'm not that much of an idiot, I won't do something like that".

"…"

"…"

"Then it's fine". Mari finally said after a few seconds of silence.

They both stood in silence for a while after that, Takeru looking at the sky and Mari glancing at him from time to time.

"Oh, that's right". Mari broke the silence. "I wanted to ask, why do you always introduce yourself before a fight?"

Takeru made a puzzled look, as if asking what she was talking about.

"You know, every time you're gonna fight you make a pose with your sword and say something like". Mari imitated Takeru's stance and trying to imitate his voice said. "Kusanagi Double-Edged style initiate Kusanagi Takeru and something else depending on the situation".

"Ah that". Takeru understood after the explanation. "It's just something Master* taught me, I guess I do it unconsciously"

"Seriously?" Mari asked a bit surprised, Takeru nodded. "Your Master is the guy we met at Magic Academy right, the one who took away my gleipnir?"

"Yeah, he taught me the Double-Edged style".

"So you could do the same thing he did with my gleipnir?" Mari asked with a curios smile.

"Impossible" But Takeru answered immediately.

"Eh, seriously?"

"I'm not anywhere near his level, if I try something like that both your head and my hand would blow up".

"Wow, so he is seriously fast". Mari already knew that taking away the gleipnir from a witch before it exploded was something unthinkable but after seeing it she wondered if Takeru was able to do it too.

"What about Kanaria, would she be able to?"

Takeru thought for a moment before answering.

"Judging from our fight, I don't think so, if we talk just about ability with the sword I'm better than her". Takeru wasn't been arrogant or looking down on Kanaria, that was his honest opinion as a swordsman.

"Although, if she reaches my level then she can probably defeat me in a battle of attrition, since she has an elf body she can take the burden of Soumatou longer than I can".

Takeru finished talking and to his surprise Mari was laughing.

"What?"

"Haha, sorry just the thought of you losing a 'battle of attrition' seems funny" Mari answered between laughs.

Takeru tried to understand that but before he could think much Mari said.

"Who is the guy who kept fighting Haunted even after receiving so many wounds he could barely stand?"

"That's" Takeru tried to reply but Mari continued.

"And the guy who beat a Dragon, and the guy who protected me from Mephistopheles even after losing Witch Hunter form?" Mari stopped laughing for a moment and continued to name the fights he went through thus far.

"Something I have no doubt is that no matter how many times you fall, you always end up getting up again, if you have to fight Kanaria seriously then it would be no different, although I don't think you two would ever need to fight for real". Mari finished.

Takeru made a wry smile not able to deny what she just said.

"I also think we won't have to fight for real and I really don't want that either". Takeru said.

"Right?" Mari said and both started to look at the sky in silence again.

"Thanks Mari". Takeru said after a while.

"For what?"

"Don't know". Both laughed a bit at that answer.

"Thanks Takeru"

"For what?" Although Takeru expected his same answer.

"For…" Mari started to say but stopped half sentence and after a few seconds "…too many things to count" She said smiling with a small blush while looking at him making Takeru skip a beat.

"I-I see". Takeru said not knowing how to answer that. "Y-your welcome I guess" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Once again silence made itself present but this time it seemed a bit more awkward than before, at least to Takeru.

"Nee, Takeru" Mari called to him. "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

Takeru wasn't sure why she asked that but did it nonetheless, immediately after he felt something warm on his cheek and when he opened his eyes Mari was walking away.

"I-I'll go to sleep now". She said rushing past him with her head down.

Takeru saw her leave, but when she passed next to him he could see her face seemed bright red.

'Was that?' Takeru thought while touching his cheek with a hand.

While the snow continued to fall he stared at the moon with another thing on his mind.

* * *

 **And that's that.**

 **One quick thing.**

 **Master*: If you have read any of my other stories (at the time this is posted just D-Gray Man's) then you know I sometimes use Japanese words, if you haven't read my other stories then… I let you know now I sometimes use Japanese words (haha) but since I know two ways of calling someone 'Master', 'Sensei' and 'Shisho', and I don't know which one Takeru uses or if there is another way to say that and he uses that I leave it at 'Master'.**

 **The reason I say all this is… honestly I don't know I just wanted to write it.**

 **In case it wasn't obvious I support TakeruxMari, you don't have to agree with me but if you don't like it then please just exit quietly, thank you.**

 **I think that's it, I hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Mari

**Snowy night**

 **Hi again.**

 **In all honesty this was meant to be a one-shot but after getting two reviews about continuing it from Guest and Eramis8, thank you two for the reviews by the way, I decided to do a bit more.**

 **It isn't a continuation but I'll try and make the same thing from Mari's point of view, although it'll probably be harder than Takeru's, for me personally to write it I mean, but who cares can't improve if you don't try new things.**

 **Also one more thing but I'll put it in the end notes.**

 **Anyway hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: AntiMagic Academy "The 35** **th** **Test Platoon"/Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shotai does not belong to me, if it this would be in the actual novels haha.**

* * *

A few minutes after Takeru left Mari decided it was strange since they still had around 20 minutes before their hour was up so she also got out, put on the bathrobe and started to search for him.

'Where did he go?' Mari thought while walking through the Fuji Inn, after making a turn in a corner she saw him leaning to a wooden rail and looking at the moon.

"Takeru". She unconsciously called him.

"Yo, Mari". He greeted her with his usual smile. "Didn't you leave a bit soon?"

"I could say the same about you". Mari retorted.

"H-haha, I felt that was enough for me".

'Is he nervous?' Mari thought after that answer.

"I see". She said before walking next to him and lean against the same rail. "You have something on your mind?"

"Why do you think that?". Takeru answered normally.

"It's a feeling I have". Mari answered with a shrug.

Takeru smiled and looked again at the moon.

"I was thinking of putting my clothes on, grab Lapis and go rescue Kiseki".

'Are you that stupid?!' Mari was about to yell but.

"Don't worry even I'm not that much of an idiot, I won't do something like that".

She fell silent for a few seconds while looking at his expression to make sure it wasn't a lie.

"Then it's fine"

Once again they got silent.

'Is there something we can talk about?' Mari thought while glancing at Takeru.

"Oh, that's right". Mari got an idea and talked before thinking about it. "I wanted to ask, why do you always introduce yourself before a fight?"

Seeing Takeru is puzzled expression Mari was a bit surprised he didn't understand the question.

"You know, every time you're gonna fight you make a pose with your sword and say something like". Imitating Takeru's stance and voice as best as she could Mari said. "Kusanagi Double-Edged style initiate Kusanagi Takeru and something else depending on the situation".

"Ah that". Takeru said. "It's something Master taught me, I guess I do it unconsciously"

"Seriously?" Mari asked a bit surprised from that answer, Takeru nodded. "Your Master is the guy we met at Magic Academy right, the one who took away my gleipnir?"

"Yeah, he taught me the Double-edged style"

'Wait, does that mean?' Mari thought for a moment.

"So you could do the same thing he did with my gleipnir?"

"Impossible". The answer was immediate.

"Eh, seriously?". Mari asked genuinely surprised.

"I'm not anywhere near his level, if I try something like that both your head and my hand would blow up".

"Wow, so he is seriously fast". Mari already knew that taking away the gleipnir from a witch before it exploded was something unthinkable but after seeing it she wondered if Takeru was able to do it too.

"What about Kanaria, would she be able to?" Since she doesn't have a human body, Mari thought maybe she was able to do something like that.

"Judging from our battle, I don't think so, if we talk just ability with the sword I'm better than her" Hearing an answer that didn't intend mockery or to boast, Mari smiled to herself.

"Although if she reaches my level, she can probably defeat me in a battle of attrition, since she has an elf body she can take the burden of Soumatou longer than I can".

Mari heard those words and after repeating them in her head to make sure she heard correctly, she couldn't stop her laughter.

"What?" Seeing Takeru's expression, she felt like laughing even more but tried to talk.

"Haha, sorry just the thought of you losing a 'battle of attrition' seems funny" She managed to say while grabbing her stomach.

For his expression Mari could tell he was trying to understand what that meant.

"Who is the guy who kept fighting Haunted even after receiving so many wounds he could barely stand?"

"That's". Takeru tried to reply but Mari continued.

"And the guy who beat a Dragon, and the guy who protected me from Mephistopheles even after losing Witch Hunter Form?" While she continued to name the fights he went through Mari had stopped laughing.

"Something I have no doubt is that no matter how many times you fall, you always end up getting up again, if you have to fight Kanaria seriously then it would be no different, although I don't think you two would ever need to fight for real". Mari finished talking; now just smiling.

Takeru made a wry smile not able to deny what she just said.

"I also think we won't have to fight for real and I really don't want that either".

"Right?"

After that both started to look at the sky in silence again.

"Thanks Mari". Hearing Takeru said that, she unconsciously asked.

"For what?"

"Don't know". Both laughed a bit at that answer.

"Thanks Takeru".

"For what?" Mari was about to answer the same way Takeru did but

"For…" She did know why she was thanking him for so instead she smiled and say. "…too many things to count".

"I-I see". Seeing Takeru suddenly embarrassed she suppressed a laugh. "Y-your welcome I guess".

Once again silence made itself present.

'I guess it couldn't hurt'. Mari thought before talking again.

"Nee, Takeru". He moved his head to look at her. "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

He did as told almost immediately.

Mari got a bit closer and started to move her hands to Takeru's face but stopped midway, making a small smile she placed her hands behind her back before standing on her tiptoes and kiss Takeru's cheek.

After doing that she saw Takeru open his eyes and lowered her head to hide the blush on her face.

"I-I'll go to sleep now". She said rushing past him and making a turn on the first corner she could find.

'If it's the other thing, it should be with him knowing'. Mari thought putting a finger to her lips while smiling.

* * *

 **And there it is.**

 **Personally I think I got the first one better but I'll leave that to the people who leave reviews.**

 **Also the thing I mentioned in the start notes.**

 **If enough people say they'll like it I can try and make a multi-chapter story of Taimadou Gakuen, still don't know what it will be about if I do make it although I have a few ideas.**

 **I think that's it, once again I apologize for any mistakes I probably made, English isn't my first language.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
